Random Avengers events!
by Maniac at Midnight
Summary: Hi! I got bored so I'm writing this. I thought it was funny, hope you enjoy! Feel free to give suggestions! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Tony: what up peeps?!

Kelly: wut da heck is wong wit you Tony?

Steve: some one get the kid off before I break her phone

Jesse: don't you dare ya weirdo!

Bucky: Jesse be nice

Jesse: sorry, but still!

Nikki: HIYA!

Bruce: crazy person has arrived!

Thor: WHO IS THIS CRAZY PERSON?

Loki: Thor turns caps lock off

Kelly: can I kil Woki? He is anoying me wight now

Katlyn: yeah sure go ahead!

Kelly: YAY!

Peter: hey guys!

Nikki: ok are you my brother goes by his middle name? Or are you Peter Parker

James: no I'm your older brother Nikki

Peter: and deep down inside my name is actually Gwen!

Gwen: you sadistic idiot

Steve: do you even know what that means?

Gwen: no

Falcon: you guys are weird

Flash: how did I end up here?

Nikki: probably the Author. Btw is Darcy with you?

Darcy: yup

Thor: WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?

Bruce: turn caps lock off

Streak: WHAT THE HECK!

Nikki: O_O

Lloyd: uh...I don't think we're in Ninjago anymore Streak...

Streak: YA THINK!

Lorie: ok I was just in South Africa. What the heck just happened?

Clint: STAY AWAY FROM MY LEMON DROPS!

Kristi: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! My jet didn't come with me!

Kelly: who r u duys?

Author: ok the peeps who just showed up get outa here. Btw thxs for the lemon drop Clint!

Clint: THAT WAS THE LAST ONE! YOU SICK BLACK-HEARTED, SOULLESS BASTERED!

Steve: language

Author: O_O I'm outa here!

Pietro: who vas da fast guy who vas just here?

Wanda: he wasn't here long enough to read him

Nikki: good!

Tony: NO NOT GOOD! WHAT HAPPENS IF THEIR WORLD TRIES TRIES TO TAKE OVER OUR WORLD!

Kelly: dat will never happen Tony

Nikki: nope! There's only one holder of dimensions! And that's the Author!

Clint: LEMON DROPS!

Steve: WOULD YOU SHUT THE FRIKIN HELL UP YOU FRIKIN MORTIFIED RAT-HOLE!

Nikki: LANGUAGE!

Kelly: wanguage

Fury: language

Tony: language

Bruce: language

Gamora: language

Peter Quill: language

Peter: language

Gwen: language

Rocket: language

Drax: language?

Hill: language

DeadPool: language

Pietro: language

Wanda: Language

Magneto: language

Wolverine: language

Author: language

Thor: LANGUAGE

Loki: language

Thanos: language

Steve: SHUT THE HECK UP!

Clint: LEMON DROPS! COME BACK!

Tony: Clint shut up

Clint: GIVE ME LEMON DROPS!

Nikki: I FOUND POP-TARTS!

Thor: POP-TARTS!

Tasha: ya know I've been watching the entire conversation, and guess how many txts there were!

Vision: 100?

Tasha: yup! Around 100

Kelly: I smell COOKIES!

Steve: uh...NO YOU DON'T!

Tasha: btw Clint. I stole all your lemon drops

Clint: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Peter: I'm gonna sit on top of the Avengers tower while drinking Sprite

Nikki: STAY AWAY FROM MY SPRITE YOU PCYCOPATH!

Gwen: says the wierd Hydra experiment trained to be an assassin by non other than freaky weirdo metal arm on the balcony

Bucky: HEY!

James: you are so going to regret that!

Gwen: sorry!

Kelly: ok, but I m still gonna hang you of da side of da buiwding!

Polaris: hello!

Clint: DO YOU HAVE LEMON DROPS!

Polaris: no. Hey Pietro, hi Wanda!

Wanda: hey sis!

Pietro: vut up sis?

Tony: wut da heck?!

Pietro: vut you didn't see zat coming?

Clint: LEMON DROPS! I WANT MY LEMON DROPS!

Thor: POP-TARTS ARE GONE! WHAT WILL WE DO!?

Nikki: hey! Where's my Sprite?! PETER!

Peter: what?

Nikki: WHY DID YOU DRINK ALL MY SPRITE!?

Peter: just so I could ignore you

Gwen: wooooowww. What niceness among friends!

Nikki: they're not friends Gwen. They're family!

Bruce: woah what? Nobody agreed to this!

Tony: WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL THE WHISKEY?!

Steve: I dunno

Bucky: Steve why are you washing the side of the building with whiskey?

Tony: AAAAAAAHHHH! YOU SICK BASTURD! I WILL THROW YOU OFF THE STATUE OF LIBERTY!

Steve: BUCKY!

Jesse: WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!

Pietro: me no know

Nikki: PETER YOU PAY FOR EVERY CENT OF SPRITE THAT YOU DRUNK PLUS TAX!

Gwen: good job Peter!

Peter: BUT WHAT ABOUT THE PICTURES?!

Nikki: oh yeah! I gotta get those to the press!

Tony: WHISK- wait...what pictures?

Nikki: *sends pictures of Peter, and Gwen as Spider-Man, and Spider-girl(yes they Gwen is Spider-girl. DEAL WITH IT!) on top of a building with two trees in the back shaped in a heart, and Peter proposing to Gwen*

Bruce: cute

Tony: CONGRATS! GET OUT THE WHISK- oh right...STEVE I'M GONNA THROW YOU OFF THE STATUE OF LIBERTY!

Steve: congratulations!

Thor: THIS IS SOMETHING WORTH CELEBRATING!

Tony: what, and other things aren't?

Nikki left chat

Steve left chat

Jesse left chat

Peter left chat

Gwen left chat

Kelly left chat

Peter Quill left chat

Gamora left chat

Drax left chat

DeadPool left chat

Rocket left chat

next up! AVENGERS PLAY MINECRAFT! EEEEEKKK!


	2. Chapter 2

Girly joined the game

Spidey joined the game

Cap. Joined the game

Iron-Man joined the game

THOR joined the game

Black-Widow joined the game

Hawky joined the game

Jesse joined the game

James joined the game

Shadow-Maniac joined the game

Nikki_SCREW IT! I'M SHADOW-HAWK! Joined the game

Scarlet joined the game

Quicksilver joined the game

HULK SMASH joined the game

Iron-Man: are we ready?

Shadow-Maniac: duh! Yes!

Nikki_SCREW IT! I'M SHADOW-HAWK!: yeah we are!

HULK SMASH: I guess...who came up with this name?

Jesse: yeah that would be Tony

Cap.: ok...so how do we do this?

James: press W to go forward, S to go backwards, D to go right, A to go left, Use the mouse look around, and E is for your inventory

THOR: this "game" confuses me(btw they're talking through microphones, not typing?)

Kelly: you will get it Thor!

HULK SMASH: good luck with this game every one!*breaking dirt*

Spidey: "wire" you breaking dirt Bruce? Get it?! "Wire" you breaking dirt?!

Girly: stop with the witty quips

Black-Widow: WHY CAN'T YOU DO FLIPS IN THIS GAME?!

Iron-Man: it doesn't-

Hawky: THERES NO LEMON DROPS!

Nikki_SCREW IT! I'M SHADOW-HAWK!: oh gosh no! No lemon drops!

Hawky: never mind! I found lemon drops in Tasha's closet!

Black-Widow: OH THATS IT! I'M OFF!

Black-Widow left the game

Cap.: well...I guess that leaves the rest of us

Scarlet left the game

Quicksilver left the game

Iron-Man: spoke to soon Capsacle!

Jesse: shut it Stark!

Iron-Man: I'M RICH I DO WHAT I WANT!

Jesse left the game

Nikki_SCREW IT! I'M SHADOW-HAWK! Left the game

HULK SMASH left the game

THOR left the game

Cap. Left the game

Spidey left the game

Girly left the game

Shadow-Maniac left the game

James left the game

Iron-Man: SCREW IT!

Iron-Man left the game

Well...that didn't turn out as well as I hopped...oh well!


End file.
